Russian Pasta
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: Japan decides to visit Italy's house but when he gets there he hears strange noises coming from the...kitchen? Wait, is that Russia in there...with Italy? What could they possibly be doing that would cause such strange noises? Funny, it sounds like... EDIT: Don't read Ch 1. Skip to Ch 2.
1. Wall of Text Version

Summary: Japan decides to visit Italy's house but when he gets there he hears strange noises coming from the... kitchen? Wait, is that Russia in there... with Italy? What could they possibly be doing that would cause such strange noises? Funny, for second there, it sounds like they're...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...or else every would end up committing suicide or something and that doesn't look good on my resume thing whatever it's called...

Yeah, wanted to add the complete summary... and forgot disclaimer

**EDIT (READ IF YOU LIKE TO KEEP YOUR VISION!):**_** I have gotten my lazy butt to actually getting around to fixing the spacing so it isn't a big wall of text. So skip this chapter and head on to the next. Don't ask why I couldn't do it here... because I don't know why, either... :/**_

Russian Pasta

It was such a beautiful day. So beautiful, in fact, that no one would expect anything to ruin the day. It was on this beautiful day, he decided to visit his friend. It was on this day, Japan traveled to visit Italy and he was positive that nothing could ruin his day. The keyword being was. Now, Japan was not the kind of person to jump to conclusions but how couldn't he, especially when he heard strange noises? It all started when he reached Italy's house.

Japan prepared himself before knocking on Italy's door. He didn't want to seem rude as to visit his friend and ally without calling but he never received an answer from the brunette. Though knowing his friend, Italy wouldn't care if Japan, or anyone else for that matter, dropped by his house without warning. Shaking his head, Japan was about to knock on the door when he heard strange yet familiar noises from inside the house. Confusion was written all over Japan's face. Realizing the door unlocked, he let himself in while apologizing multiple times under his breathe. Japan wondered around Italy's house in search for the source of the noise. It wasn't long till he realized the noise sounded a lot like Italy and that the noise was coming from the kitchen? "Russia, p-please! S-Stop! Please, stop!" "Don't worry, Italy. I know exactly what I'm doing." Japan was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked but he also felt worried. Worried because his dear friend was alone in the kitchen with a crazy, psycho freak that basically wants world domination and would publicly plot how he would do it. Worried because Italy and said freak were doing who knows what alone in a kitchen. A cry broke Japan out of thoughts. "It hurts!" Italy said, trying to keep his sobs in. "Don't worry, the pain will go away. You'll see, ok?" Japan heard Russia whispering to Italy. Japan was curious to find out what was going on in the kitchen but was afraid to find out. After all, he remembers walking in on Italy and Germany. The memory of that time still gives him nightmares to this very day. 'Wait, if Italy is with Germany then why is he with Russia doing what I think they're doing? No, I must be jumping to conclusions! Funny, for a second there, it almost sounds like they're... Stop it, Japan! Stop jumping to conclusions!' Japan thought. "Wait, Russia, don't stick it in there!" "Don't worry, it'll be fine" "Ah! Don't do that either! Germany will get mad if he comes over and finds that we made a mess!" "Don't worry, we can always clean it up before he gets here" Japan fainted after this point. Sadly, Japan always comes at the wrong time, never knowing that the time with Germany and Italy was all a misunderstanding along with the things he overheard between Russia and Italy.

Italy never expected Russia to come to his home and ask to use the kitchen. It would be when they got to the kitchen that Russia asked the brunette to teach him how he makes his pasta. Of course, Italy agrees to teach him. Little did he know that Russia, out of frustration of making the first few batches of pasta wrong, decided to add a hint of his Russian taste to the next batch. "Russia, p-please! S-Stop! Please, stop!" Italy cried as he watched a determined Russia looking around the kitchen for something. Russia, while giving Italy his creepy smile, said, "Don't worry, Italy. I know exactly what I'm doing." He came back to the brunette with tomatoes in one hand and vodka in the other. As Russia tasted the vodka, Italy chopped up the tomatoes but ended up cutting himself when he became too distracted by his thoughts, letting out a loud cry. "It hurts!" the brunette, trying to keep his sobs in, explained to a confused Russia, showing his cut to the tall man. "Don't worry, the pain will go. You'll see, ok?" Russia whispered while putting a band-aid that he got from a nearby box of band-aids on the wound. Russia kissed the wound in a way a mother would kiss her child's wound. After that, they went back to making pasta until "Wait, Russia, don't stick it in there!" Italy cried, trying to stop Russia from sticking the whole bottle of vodka into the pasta. Russia, unfazed by Italy's cries and pleads, replied, "Don't worry, it'll be fine" "Ah! Don't do that either! Germany will get mad if he comes over and finds that we've made a mess!" Italy cried out some more, this time trying to stop Russia from putting the bowl of pasta with glass bottles of vodka in the oven, fearing the kitchen catching on fire and being scolded by Germany (and Romano too, if he decides to come home). Russia happily replied, "Don't worry, we can always clean it up before he gets here" Little did Russia know that Italy developed a fear of putting glass objects in the oven because someone told him that if he did, that the oven would burst into flames or explode. THUD! Russia and Italy stared at the door where Japan had fainted. "Did you hear that?" Italy asked the Russian who just tilted his head to the side at the door, wondering what just happened. Shrugging, Russia takes the pasta out of the oven. Turing to Italy, he happily announced, "Our Russian pasta is done"

Fin I think

Author's Comment Thing of Doom: Russia seems OOC and the ending seems random... Yeah, so I wrote this yesterday and finished it today... Wow, my first completed Hetalia fanfic... Amazing... LIKE RUSSIA'S PIPE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! and England's pet druids... all 187,478,042,825(or +) of them! XD constructive critism is highly advise reviews/comments are acceptable flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so we (Tobi and Turtle) won't have to eat it.


	2. Edited Version

Tobi: So this is me fixing the wall of text. Because I was too lazy to do it before. Why am I so lazy? DX

To the edited version!

Russian Pasta

It was such a beautiful day.

So beautiful, in fact, that no one would expect anything to ruin the day.

It was on this beautiful day, he decided to visit his friend.

It was on this day, Japan traveled to visit Italy and he was positive that nothing could ruin his day.

The keyword being was.

Now, Japan was not the kind of person to jump to conclusions but how couldn't he, especially when he heard strange noises? It all started when he reached Italy's house.

Japan prepared himself before knocking on Italy's door. He didn't want to seem rude as to visit his friend and ally without calling but he never received an answer from the brunette. Though knowing his friend, Italy wouldn't care if Japan, or anyone else for that matter, dropped by his house without warning.

Shaking his head, Japan was about to knock on the door when he heard strange yet familiar noises from inside the house.

Confusion was written all over Japan's face. Realizing the door unlocked, he let himself in while apologizing multiple times under his breathe. Japan wondered around Italy's house in search for the source of the noise. It wasn't long till he realized the noise sounded a lot like Italy and that the noise was coming from the kitchen?

"Russia, p-please! S-Stop! Please, stop!"

"Don't worry, Italy. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Japan was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked but he also felt worried. Worried because his dear friend was alone in the kitchen with a crazy, psycho freak that basically wants world domination and would publicly plot how he would do it. Worried because Italy and said freak were doing who knows what alone in a kitchen.

A cry broke Japan out of thoughts.

"It hurts!" Italy said, trying to keep his sobs in.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away. You'll see, ok?" Japan heard Russia whispering to Italy.

Japan was curious to find out what was going on in the kitchen but was afraid to find out.

After all, he remembers walking in on Italy and Germany. The memory of that time still gives him nightmares to this very day.

'Wait, if Italy is with Germany then why is he with Russia doing what I think they're doing? No, I must be jumping to conclusions! Funny, for a second there, it almost sounds like they're... Stop it, Japan! Stop jumping to conclusions!' Japan thought.

"Wait, Russia, don't stick it in there!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Ah! Don't do that either! Germany will get mad if he comes over and finds that we made a mess!"

"Don't worry, we can always clean it up before he gets here"

Japan fainted after this point. Sadly, Japan always comes at the wrong time, never knowing that the time with Germany and Italy was all a misunderstanding along with the things he overheard between Russia and Italy.

Italy never expected Russia to come to his home and ask to use the kitchen.

It would be when they got to the kitchen that Russia asked the brunette to teach him how he makes his pasta. Of course, Italy agrees to teach him.

Little did he know that Russia, out of frustration of making the first few batches of pasta wrong, decided to add a hint of his Russian taste to the next batch.

"Russia, p-please! S-Stop! Please, stop!" Italy cried as he watched a determined Russia looking around the kitchen for something. Russia, while giving Italy his creepy smile, said, "Don't worry, Italy. I know exactly what I'm doing."

He came back to the brunette with tomatoes in one hand and vodka in the other. As Russia tasted the vodka, Italy chopped up the tomatoes but ended up cutting himself when he became too distracted by his thoughts, letting out a loud cry.

"It hurts!" the brunette, trying to keep his sobs in, explained to a confused Russia, showing his cut to the tall man.

"Don't worry, the pain will go. You'll see, ok?" Russia whispered while putting a band-aid that he got from a nearby box of band-aids on the wound. Russia kissed the wound in a way a mother would kiss her child's wound. After that, they went back to making pasta until

"Wait, Russia, don't stick it in there!" Italy cried, trying to stop Russia from sticking the whole bottle of vodka into the pasta. Russia, unfazed by Italy's cries and pleads, replied, "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Ah! Don't do that either! Germany will get mad if he comes over and finds that we've made a mess!" Italy cried out some more, this time trying to stop Russia from putting the bowl of pasta with glass bottles of vodka in the oven, fearing the kitchen catching on fire and being scolded by Germany (and Romano too, if he decides to come home). Russia happily replied, "Don't worry, we can always clean it up before he gets here"

Little did Russia know that Italy developed a fear of putting glass objects in the oven because someone told him that if he did, that the oven would burst into flames or explode.

THUD!

Russia and Italy stared at the door where Japan had fainted.

"Did you hear that?" Italy asked the Russian who just tilted his head to the side at the door, wondering what just happened. Shrugging, Russia takes the pasta out of the oven. Turing to Italy, he happily announced, "Our Russian pasta is done"

Fin I think

Tobi: Alright. So I hope this kind of spacing is good enough for your eyes. Night, everyone!


End file.
